The University of Texas at Brownsville and Texas Southmost College (UTB/TSC) is a Hispanic-serving institution that resides in the southernmost tip of Texas with a predominantly Hispanic, poor, and underserved population. The university has made remarkable progress over the last ten years towards developing competitive research programs. UTB/TSC seeks to continue the university's momentum in research infrastructure development. UTB/TSC has prioritized biomedical research for the investigation of diseases that affect this population and is positioned to become the leading health related research institution that addresses health disparities and the growing health needs of the region. The continuation of the RIMI program will provide the mechanism for UTB/TSC to accelerate the implementation of the university's research plans through enhancing research facilities and the research environment for students and faculty. The five-year plan emphasizes four core functions to create an active and supportive research environment for faculty and future scientists. These cores include 1) strengthening the research infrastructure that sustains and enhances biomedical research at UTB/TSC;2) enhancing the research training capacity to further develop junior research scientists through career development planning;3) developing curricular changes and student training activities that will improve student preparation in biomedical science research and health professions, and 4) enhancing the imaging research facilities through the acquisition of advanced instrumentation. The RIMI project will develop a cadre of biomedical and clinical research scientists with the skills and knowledge to engage in leading edge research that contributes to the reduction of health disparities. The development of sustainable biomedical research at UTB/TSC will create knowledge, impact developing junior faculty and students, generate significant resources for the development of research at our minority institution, and contribute to eliminating health disparities in the United States.